Ride This Train
by Elephanza
Summary: While finishing a mission in New York, Kid Cole finds a unique advertisement. Sister Ruth receives a letter from Dr. Mike with big news. Where will the Lord take them?
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Mike is going to have a baby!" Sister Ruth shrieked with joy at the news in her friend's latest letter.

Kid Cole smiled wistfully while he gazed out the window of their New York hotel room. He was delighted for her, of course, and he couldn't imagine a couple more suited for each other than her and Sully. But he couldn't shake something gnawing at him on the inside.

"Well how about that! It was inevitable though, hun. Good for them. We should pay them a visit soon," he said enthusiastically, trying to mask the mix of rising cough and psychological lump in his throat. He still didn't turn away from the window.

Sister Ruth got up from the bed and walked over to him. Although she'd only known the man for a year and a half, something in his cold reception of this joyful news alerted her.

She came up behind him and stroked her arm along his back, and eased him out of his jacket. The slightest touch sent pricks of his spine and made him fall into a coughing spell. Why did his consumption always have to ruin intimate moments? Ruth gave him some laudanum and asked God to take this burden away from them like she always did, "but Your will be done" she always ended.

Sickness could get a man thinking about his own mortality quite often, and Dr. Mike's letter hadn't helped matters.

"Ruth, are you unhappy that I could never give you a child?"

She gaped, taken aback, and took his hand. "Now what are you talkin' about? You know I'm way past my childbearing years. We both knew children were out of the question. 'Sides, you're my kid, Kid. You done act like one too, most of the time."

He didn't like the frightening truth behind that statement. Soon he might become as helpless as a child, even less, if the consumption kept at it.

"I know, but you love them so. And I always wonder what kind of father I would have been, if I could have made up for my own father's neglect." There was no sense in sparing any detail. Right now something was making him spill his guts to Ruth. He walked over to the bed, put his gun on the nightstand, and sat down with a creak of the knees.

Ruth silently wonder to God where this all was coming from, and she asked for the strength to get through the emotional struggle.

"What's got you thinkin' so much about children? Is it Dr. Mike." she finally asked, levelheadedly while looking him in the eyes, eyes of the darkest brown, pensive, and…hopeful?

He shook his head. "Honey, you know how much I love Dr. Mike and Sully. It's not that, its –" Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and handed it to her.

HELP WANTED  
>CHAPERONE<br>ORPHAN TRAIN

NEW YORK to SAN FRANCISCO

INQUIRE FOR MORE

DEPARTS FROM GRAND CENTRAL TERMINAL

Sister Ruth's heart melted as she marveled the utter change he husband had undergone. Maybe it was the illness, but she knew the Good Lord had something to do with it. This rough and tumble gunslinger had turned soft, in the best way. Though she never outright said it – because she thought it might trigger a conversation like this – Ruth saw how good Kid Cole was with Brian, when they visited Colorado Springs, and all children they encountered on the road during their ministry. Children flocked to him practically, and he would happily compliment them or sing them a song, making them feel special.

"Well, if this is a question, and this is somethin' that you want to do, than the answer is yes. The Lord will direct our steps. Maybe this is what He's calling us to do next. It ain't a coincidence that's for sure."

In that moment, Kid Cole forgot about the consumption, his past, the sewage of New York City seeping through the window, everything. He sprung off the bed with more vigor than he'd known in years. There was an inexplicable fire for this project burning in him.

"I am going to Grand Central Terminal right now to ask for the job," he said, walking out the door.

Sister Ruth grinned and laughed, ever glad to see her husband's spirits so high.

"It's eleven o' clock, for Pete's sake, and you're forgetting something."

He came back and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Your coat," she said amusedly. "It's near thirty degrees outside. Come right back too, y'hear, we don't want the consumption acting up!" she yelled down the hall.

But he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Kid Cole and Sister Ruth were ready to board the train that they would be chaperoning. The director of the operation had informed Kid Cole that he would receive a sum of $100 to transport the children safely to each of 7 stops across the country: Missouri, Kansas, the Colorado Territory, Wyoming Territory and Utah Territory. Any 'leftovers' as the man had said would be dropped off at a foundling home in San Francisco. Of course, any child that was taken in by a family would fall out of his responsibility.

"The Lord sure does move in mysterious ways," Ruth marveled. "And once he puts something in motion he don't waste any time neither." There was not much time to get acquainted with the children before they embarked. Each orphan had already been given identification numbers and was ushered to their seats.

Suddenly, as he was about to climb the stairs to the cabin, Kid Cole spotted a peculiar sight out of the corner of his eye. Though his lungs may be going, he was grateful that his sight was not. A woman – if she was old enough to be called such – sat alone on a bench holding her stomach. Kid told the engineer to wait a minute and nonchalantly walked over to her. Sister Ruth, already inside the cabin getting acquainted with the children, peered out the window.

"Good day, miss." He almost said ma'am but thought better of it. "Are you alright?"

Still hunched over, her eyes nervously darted up at him.

"Yes sir," she said, with an unfitting confidence. "I am well. I was not aware the train fare had been raised. I am waiting for my brother to come wish me goodbye."

Unconvinced, Kid looked down at her, realizing now that she was in a family way.

"Are you sure? My train's about to leave, but where are you headed?" The last time he trusted a 'pregnant' woman she robbed the stagecoach, he got shot, and his trust had put Sully, Dr. Mike, and Ruth in terrible danger. But with this girl it was different, like something (maybe God, he didn't know), was telling him that she was genuine.

Kid Cole had a flashback to a memory he didn't know he had. More than 50 years ago, his older sister Margaret looked a lot like this girl. She had gotten pregnant out of wedlock at age seventeen and the baby's father had fled. His own father had disowned her, without the consent of his mother. Now his mind's eye was showing him a distressed Meg, waiting for the next stage, waiting to disappear from their lives forever, as her six siblings said goodbye, including 12-year-old Kid.

Snapping out of his memory, the girl stared up at him.

"The last stop," she said. Clearly she did not have any sort of plan.

"Tell you what, how about you come with us. My wife and I will pay your fare."

She hesitated, a good sign that indicated she was not, in fact, a criminal.

"We'll be stopping at a doctor's office about every week, so that he (_or she_, he thought) can examine the children."

"Children?" she questioned.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this is an –-"

"What's the hold up, Kid?" Ruth poked her head out and shouted. "The engineer don't want to wait no longer!"

The expectant mother was beginning to see that she had few options. Kid grabbed her arm and guided her to the platform and gently up the stairs. When they entered the train, Sister Ruth gave Kid a quick smug glance, then smiled, and the woman gasped at the twenty-some children on board.

"Orphan train," Kid finished.

Sister Ruth, ever the hospitable one, said, "Hello, my name is Ruth, but you can call me Sister Ruth. What's your name, dear?" even though she didn't exactly know what was going on.

"Annie," she answered. "It was very kind of your husband to offer to pay my fare, but I can assure you, I will repay you for it."

"That won't be necessary, miss, and my wife and I would be happy to sit and get acquainted with you, but first we gotta introduce ourselves to these children."

Ruth was quite surprised by his formal language. She was intrigued by Annie and moved by her outward situation, but she didn't want to judge quite yet. From all her years of experience, she knew better. Later they would talk alone, but now she had to get down to business.

The children were restless but they refrained from moving, since they were kept in line their entire lives. Their slouched posture and downcast expressions made Sister Ruth all the more nurturing.

"Now, children, you all pay close attention. My name is Sister Ruth." Some of the younger ones looked puzzled. "No, I'm not your Sister by blood, but we are all family in Jesus Christ." Since the orphanage was nonreligious, she hoped that some of them knew what she was talking about.

"The main thing is that you know you are loved. Even if we're only with you for a brief time, my husband Kid Cole and I will share our whole selves with you and try to get to know all of you. The trip might be scary for some of y'all. Know that you can always come to us for guidance."

Kid put his arm around her. "We'll let you get settled in and come back to check on you in a while. I'm going to tell the porter to bring you something to eat."

He motioned to Ruth and Annie to follow him, and after he had attended to the food, they ducked into a private cabin to talk.

"So, Annie, I know it was impulsive of me to invite you on the train, but I want to know your story. I knew my wife would want to help you, too. She's a faith healer, you know." Not that that had anything to do with the situation. He just felt like showing her off.

"It was quite kind of you to do that, Mr. Cole. I really don't have a brother. At least not one that would lend me money for train fare. My family disowned me when they could see I was showing. You see, I'm not married."

Sister Ruth sympathized, "You don't have to say anything you don't want to. We'll take you to visit a doctor in Minnesota. Right now, I'd like to pray, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Annie said. "My mother was a praying woman as well. Her last prayer was for me to… terminate the pregnancy."

"Well, don't you worry, I would never pray that prayer." They all joined hands and bowed their heads. "Dear Lord, we humbly ask that you guide Annie and her child on this journey. Show us how to become like Jesus for all the orphans. In Your Holy name we pray, Amen."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know about you, honey, but I am spent," Kid said to Ruth as he closed the door to their cabin behind him, guitar in hand. "Those kids may have been shy at first, but once you get 'em goin', they just want to hear song after song."

Ruth was stretched out on the lower bunk, reading her Bible. She book marked it with a smile. "I am just so happy you wanted to do this, Kid. It's been a while since you got excited about somethin'."

The room was bland and looked like a normal train cabin, with one window to gaze out at the passing towns. However, there was only one set of three-foot wide bunk beds. Most of the other rooms were complete with two beds on each wall. Since they wanted to take as many orphans as possible, Kid and Ruth took this room so as to not waste any beds.

Kid smiled and coughed, while removing his holster, and looked at the clock on the small table: 10 PM.

Then, something struck him, and he let out a lusty chuckle.

"Ruth, when was the last time you climbed a ladder? I am just getting too old for these things and I can't see myself getting down from there in one piece." He motioned to the top bunk.

"Mr. Cole, you've got another thing comin' if you think I am gettin' up there," she teased. "I guess we're just gonna have to squeeze in here."

"No, ma'am, I'm not gonna let you catch nothin' from me," he said, referencing the consumption. "That is just too small a space." He began to climb the ladder to the loft. Ruth got up, a little disgusted, tried to pull him back down.

"Why you got to be so stubborn?" She grabbed his arm. "That's a risk I'm willin' to take, especially if it means you getting hurt," she insisted, equally as stubborn.

He consented in a huff, and they both looked at the size of the bed and started to crack up. Ruth eased in and scooted over, her back against the wall. Kid followed suit, and he faced her, lying on his side.

"You see what I mean, this ain't good for an old man's joints. And if I start to cough I'm turning around." He desperately didn't want to do these things, as he loved their proximity to each other, but the last thing he wanted was for Ruth to contract tuberculosis. Before they left New York, he had seen a doctor, who had said the consumption was getting worse.

Ruth was enjoying it though. "I don't know about that. I kind of like it." Kid liked it too; he desperately wanted to take her in his arms and show her how much he loved her. But he loved her enough to want to keep her from getting sick, so he turned around. She wrapped her arms around his chest. His Bible-quoting, sweet, compassionate Ruth was torturing him so badly.

Suddenly, the sound of pattering feat was audible outside the door. The doorknob began to turn, giving Kid and excuse to get out of bed.

A little dark-skinned boy came in and shut the door behind him, not noticing Kid and Ruth at first. In his little hands were three biscuits and an apple, with a few bites taken out of it. His chocolate brown eyes looked like those of lost, forgotten puppy dog, and he couldn't have been more than six years old. A six year old who knew how to steal, that is.

Kid bent down so as not to intimidate the three-foot tall child, but it startled him nonetheless and he made for the door.

"Slow down, mister. You ain't goin' nowhere," said Kid, as gently as possible. Ruth sat up in bed and observed how her husband was going to handle this. She would be there to back him up if need be.

The boy turned around, his back against the door. "What's your name, son?"

"George, mister," he answered.

"Did you board this train back in New York?" Kid asked. He knew they were somewhere in Ohio now.

"Yessir. I snuck on." The little guy seemed a little proud of his accomplishment, and didn't think twice about sharing this information.

"Well why would you do a thing like that?"

"I'm an orphan too. These kids on the train get a chance to have a family 'cause they're white, and I knew nobody would put me on a train to go get a family. So, I put myself on the train."

The reality of the situation sank in. Kid didn't blame the kid at all. He had never seen an orphan train with black children. Ruth's head was down and she was shooting up a prayer.

"You know what, George. We'll take you along with us, won't we Ruth?"

She nodded in agreement. "Of course."

George smiled with half a biscuit in his mouth, and some crumbs spilled out.

"But for now, it's late. You set down and eat and then Ruth will show you to a bed."

"Can I stay in here?"

The Coles gazed at each other, disbelieving but suppressing grins. At least this way Ruth couldn't try anything, as much as Kid wanted her to. It wasn't worth her getting ill.

"Well alright," Kid said. "You get the top bunk, think you can climb it?"

"Yessir," George saw this as a challenge and scurried up there as agile as a little monkey.

And the train rolled on, with two extra passengers than they had anticipated. Three if you counted Annie's baby. And he definitely counted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, children, everybody listen up!" Ruth gestured for the orphans to looks at her. They were all sitting in the main cabin of the train, turned every which way in their seats. In a way, she was glad to see them being boisterous because that meant that they were finally starting to act like children, a far cry from the scared, robot-like juveniles that had boarded in New York.

"Everybody be quiet and listen to Sister Ruth," Kid Cole ordered. He was just plain fed up of all the noise. That got them to calm down, but Sister Ruth shot him a look as if to say she didn't need his grouchy remarks.

"We're gonna be reaching out first stop soon, and it would be nice to make sure you're all here before we get off the train. So I'll just read off your names. Raise your hand and give a big holler if you're here. If you're not here, don't say nothin'," she said seriously. There was a serial number next to each child on the list that the orphanage had given her and Kid, but she ignored those and her eyes roamed straight to the names.

"Francis Block?" she began. A blond haired, blue-eyed five-year-old's hand shot up. "That's me," he piped up.

"Hi, Francis. Alright, next we have Elsie Slagle." One of the two older girls raised her hand this time; she looked to be about 14.

The list went on, consisting of twenty-seven children in all. She called George and Annie, too, even though they were not on the list. When she was finished calling role, Kid came in with some information.

"Train's pullin' in! Welcome to Savannah, Missouri!" he said, as the train rolled into the station.

All of the children were relieved to finally meet their potential parents and be off that stuffy train for a three whole days! Ruth guided everyone safely down the stairs, while Kid went to the train station to inform the necessary people that the orphan train had arrived and to find out about their lodging arrangements.

Two families had already requested specific children, and two women stood at the train station, holding up cards with numbers written on them. One woman's card was painted with a "7" and the other woman's was painted with a "20." A little girl with the number "7" sewn into the hem of her dress let out a delighted shriek.

"That's my new mommy!" she squealed with joy. Ruth waved for the women to come over to them as she didn't want to leave the other children alone.

"Howdy, name's Ruth Cole, but you can just call me Sister Ruth." To the woman with the "7" card, she said, "I take it you're here to adopt Jennie."

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Mrs. Brooks."

Ruth scanned her list, something that made her feel official and important. Yet, she wasn't used to keeping things in order, since the only book she ever carried with her was the Bible. She located Jennie's name and instructed Mrs. Brooks to sign off.

"Now, Jennie, you be a good girl, y'hear?" Ruth hugged her, having already grown slightly attached to all the children. She didn't see how a parent could bear the pain of letting their own baby go, but she understood in her heart that in leaving them at the orphanage, they were trying to give them a better life. The pair went on their way, with Jennie skipping off into the distance.

The next woman was about to finish signing off for a four-year-old named James, when Ruth took the time to count all of the children in her sight. Twenty-four. That sounded about right, minus Jennie and James.

At about this time, Kid was finished at the station and came sauntering back towards the group.

"Two of 'em just up and left us," Ruth said in jest, but with a twinge of feeling behind her words.

"Well we just happen to have two extra passengers," Kid said. He motioned to Annie, and…

"Where's George?" Kid asked.

"Right behind me," Ruth said casually, pointing to where he was standing a minute ago.

She turned around.

"Oh, Lord where has that boy gone off to?" she said towards the sky.

Kid seemed a bit agitated, but amused. "How about you take this congregation down to the church?" He pointed to a steeple down a large, grassy hill. "The ticket agent told me we're supposed to meet a Reverend Thomas. I'll go track down the rascal."

Ruth nodded in agreement, bewildered that she had let George out of her sight, but relieved knowing that Kid would find him and return him safely.

Kid was content to search for George; it was far more appealing to him than the alternative: tracking down a gang of thieves or even worse criminals for a reward. Here, his reward would be finding George and giving him a good talking-to. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age, but knowing this made him smile.

As he walked through the streets, Kid asked passers-by if they had seen a six-year old boy with brown skin, a tan shirt, and brown pants. A lot of them were no help, but someone suggested he try the nearby shantytown. He thought that was a decent idea, since George wanted parents and would most likely gravitate towards those of his own race.

The town reminded him of Colorado Springs a little, but it was even smaller. Shantytown was only about a half-mile walk, and it consisted of about ten shacks, a water pump, and a few tents. Kid tipped his hat to the first woman he saw.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but has an unfamiliar little boy wandered around here, today? You see, I'm an orphan train agent and one of the children in my care has run off." He was a bit embarrassed, but it needed to be said. He gave her George's exact description.

"No sir, can't say that I've seen any new children here" she said.

"Well, if you see a boy like that, please let me know. I'll be staying at the boarding house."

"Yes sir, I will."

Kid began his walk back to town, wondering where he should look next.

Peeking behind a rock, George watched him walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Sister Ruth and the gang had just arrived at the church. A quaint building, Ruth wondered if they would all fit inside. She held the door as the children marched in. Surprisingly, there was a crowd of people already gathered in pews; all possible seats were filled. As they entered, a lull went through the congregation. A man of the cloth rushed over and extended his hand.

"Welcome, I'm Reverend Mark Thomas," he said with a smile.

"I'm Ruth Cole, but everybody calls me Sister Ruth. My husband and I are takin' the children across the country."

"Ah yes, thank you for that, ma'am. Your name rings a bell, have we met before?"

"No, I don't believe so sir, I've never been to this town before. It's quite a nice little town at that. But I'm afraid I haven't had much time to see the sights. We done just got off the train," she said with a chuckle, a hint that she wanted a few minutes to rest. She motioned to the children, whom she knew were growing quite antsy.

Reverend Thomas understood, and began to get things in motion. He climbed to the podium and quieted the crowd.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'd like to give a special welcome to Sister Ruth and the orphans of New York."

Ruth likened the introduction to that of a circus troupe, but she was sure that he didn't mean for it to come off that way.

"Now, children, please come line up here on the risers," Revd. Thomas instructed. Ruth guided the group – the young ones especially – in forming a line. She thought this was all moving quite fast. The train had not been delayed; what was all the rush about?

"Excellent, children," the Reverend Thomas said. Sister Ruth could tell by his eyes and smile that he was really a kind man with a good heart. The people in the congregation were a different story.

"So that order is kept, we are going to raise our hands and state which child we will be adopting. I have a list of four families signed up: the Jensens, Emerys, Gardners, and Barnses."

One woman in the front row raised her hand. "I'll take number fifteen," she said. Number fifteen was a shy eight-year-old girl names Linnea. Ruth took her hand and guided her off the altar to the woman, Mrs. Emery. With a quick goodbye, they exited the church.

Ruth was beginning to realize – with a wave of relief, mind you – that not all of these people were here to adopt orphans. She guessed they didn't get out much and wanted to see the event.

This went on until a fourth man raised his hand. He looked in his early forties and stood out because the other three volunteers had been women. Still, his garments looked a bit more put together than the rest of the crowd. Yet he reeked of an undistinguishable smell, those around him could vouch for that.

"Yes, Mr. Barnes, who are you adopting?" Reverent Thomas asked.

He stood up and pointed to Annie. "Her." Ruth gasped; she could see it happening from the stage.

Up until this time, Annie had been sitting in the front pew. She wanted to think things over for a while, which she had told Sister Ruth on the way over. She didn't want to be adopted right away, at least not in public like this. They wordlessly agreed that it would be best to get to know people first before prancing herself up on a stage and possibly being subject to ridicule. In her heart of hearts, she didn't want a new family because she had one back in New York. They may have let her go but she did not want to do the same.

"She's a friend of my husband and I." Ruth quickly came to her defense. "And not part of the train."

Reverend Thomas did not want to risk embarrassing the man but he saw the tension of the situation. "Mr Barnes, you're wife informed me that she would like to adopt a young boy. I hope she's well. Since those were her wishes, which I'm sure you've discussed, why don't you choose another child?"

"Alright, _Reverend_. I choose number 19." He pointed to Elsie, a fourteen-year-old. Sister Ruth noticed that the theme of his decisions was blatantly obvious.

As if on cue, Kid Cole burst into the church, looking like a fish out of water like he always did, in that black outfit he always insisted on wearing. Despite his age, he looked rather intimidating. He had heard just enough to know it was time for Mr. Barnes to be escorted out. And he did just that. Mr. Barnes' protests were audible as he was dragged away.

"Who do you think you are?! Get your filthy hands off me…"

"Alright folks." Reverend Thomas tried to regain order. "Thank you very much to the families who've adopted. If you want to consider adopting yourself, contact Sister Ruth at the boarding house. I'll see you all tomorrow for Sunday service."

Sister Ruth breathed a sigh of relief that the discord was over. But Mr. Barnes would still be there in the morning. And she noticed that Kid did not come back with George. He would have some explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

After a chaotic arrival, Sister Ruth and the children finally made it back to the boarding house. The owner, old Widow Cahill, had kindly made them all a family style dinner and everyone was in a jovial mood after that. Stomachs filled, the children headed to their rooms. Yet there was still no sign of Kid.

Ruth arrived at their room at about seven o' clock, after helping Mrs. Cahill clear the table and do the dishes, claiming the work would keep her mind off things. Whatever Kid had in mind to do with Mr. Barnes, she trusted him, but she still worried. With nothing much else to do but wait, she decided to head out to town and talk to the Reverend Thomas about holding a revival tomorrow afternoon. The only thing that had been on Ruth's mind after the meeting was getting out of there and making sure the children were safe.

When she arrived, Ruth tried the door of the church to see if it was still open. No such luck. She gave the door three quick raps.

"Yes?!" A muffled voice cried, barely audible behind the door.

"Reverend Thomas? It's Sister Ruth!" she yelled.

A few minutes later, he came to the door. "Hi, Sister Ruth. Come on in."

"I hope I'm not interruptin' or anything."

"No, no, of course not. Please, have a seat," he motioned to the nearest pew.

She liked this man already. He had already invited her to sit down without even knowing what she wanted; characteristic of a kind, loving soul.

"Well, Reverend, I actually hold revivals by trade, and I was just wonderin' if you'd be open to me holding one tomorrow, maybe outside next to the church? If y'all are willing that is. Right now my place is with the children, but I guess you can take me out of spreading the gospel but you can't take spreading the gospel out of me," she chuckled.

Reverend Thomas listened intently, and when she was through, he had a revelation. "Yes, that's it! Now I realize why your name sounds familiar, Sister Ruth. My former student of the seminary, Timothy, wrote to me a few years back telling me of a faith healer that came through town. He was quite amazed and puzzled by you, I must say, which is why the letter stuck with me. It's quite admirable that you would take on a position of an orphan train chaperone."

Ruth was surprised that she was the subject of Reverend Johnson's letter. His opinion of her had been skeptic at first, in the kindest of terms. As mind wandered back to her memories in Colorado Springs, a smile spread across her face.

"That's just wonderful to hear, why thank you, Reverend," she replied.

"Please, call me Mark," he replied. "And from Timothy's letter alone I must admit I'm curious about your revivals. How about three 'o clock tomorrow, on the lawn behind the church would be great."

"That sounds perfect, Mark." Now that her revival was set up, Ruth wanted to subtly introduce the real reason behind her visit. The revival had really been her way in, not that she wanted to admit it to herself.

"I'm sorry me and the children left in a hurry this afternoon," she began.

"Oh, nonsense, I'm the one who should be apologizing, for the behavior of Mr. Barnes especially. I know I should have handled that better, but he has never been one to come to church drunk. Your husband has my gratitude for intervening."

Ruth stared at him blankly. She felt twinge of pity for Mr. Barnes, and prayed Kid would not be too harsh on him. But she knew that Kid was serious when it came to the children's safety, especially Annie and the young women.

"He's not back yet," Rev. Thomas inferred.

"No, I'm afraid he ain't."

"Mr. Barnes was born into a wealthy family, then moved out west to start a mercantile business. On his way, he fell in love, got married, and had a son. Jimmy Barnes died last year from consumption. He was fourteen. It seemed that he and Mrs. Barnes were coping well, and she confided in me that she wanted to adopt. Normally I would not go spreading this around, but I know you won't tell a soul, and I feel you deserve and explanation," Reverend Thomas said sincerely.

"What a shame, I wish Kid had known that. If you see Mr. Barnes between now and tomorrow, would ya tell him about the revival?," asked Ruth. She hoped the message of Jesus could at least give the Barnes' some hope. She didn't want to meddle around in other people's affairs, but the least she could do was try to help a person in need while she was here. Now she _had_ to find them and talk to them.

"Of course. I'm thinking of riding out to their homestead before services tomorrow, just to make sure everything is alright," he replied.

"You're a good man, Mark." She placed her hands over his and stood up to leave.

He smiled and stood up. "I'll see you at services tomorrow."

Ruth walked to the church door and opened it. The night had gotten dusky, but thankfully the boardinghouse was nearby. She stepped on to the street and gasped hard. Two men stood about eighty feet apart, with guns pointed at each other. And one of them was Kid.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruth didn't know what to do. She didn't know how the situation had come about, and any sudden movements could put someone in even more danger, she thought. The only thing that she could think of in times like this was prayer. _Lord, please keep them safe, help this end right now, what can I do, Lord? _Everything just spilled out.

She wanted to yell and scream and run out into the middle of the street. Sure, she'd seen Kid in a gunfight but that was only once and the town of Colorado Springs had backed him up completely. And he had not actually shot. Then they got together and he vowed to renounce that age-old profession. Yet anger at the breaking of a promise did not fill her now; fear for his safety did.

Ruth thought that if she quietly inched closer along the wooden sidewalk that she could get a better look at the situation. A crowd was beginning to form, and the usual click-clack of horses on the street was eerily silent.

Upon scuttling in closer, Ruth could tell that the other man was drunk. He held his liquor quite well, and the only indication of his inebriation was his wandering eyes and wavering hand. And she recognized his face: it was Mr. Barnes. _Oh Lord, _she thought_, please help the man. Kid doesn't know what he's doing. But neither does Mr. Barnes. _Now aware of Mr. Barnes' backstory, Ruth felt a call from God to stop the situation. But just as she was about to run into the middle of the street, a short, speedy figure beat her to it. He ran up to Kid and wrapped his arms around his leg. George.

"Mister Cole, you don't need ta kill anybody. I'm sorry I ran away!" he cried.

Kid was astonished, but had to act fast, as George had put himself in terrible danger. While keeping his eyes and gun on Mr. Barnes, Kid picked up George with the other arm and dragged him behind him, using his own body as a shield.

At this time Ruth did come to George's aid, "Oh, Lord, George!" she exclaimed, and brought him over to the edge of the street.

"Are you gonna hide behind women and children, Kid Cole? Is that the kind of man you are?" Mr. Barnes spit out.

"Look, nobody has to get hurt now. Where's your sheriff? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Kid tried to sound levelheaded. In all honesty, he just wanted this to be over.

"Sheriff? This is Savannah, Mr. Cole! We ain't got one!"

_Not again_, Kid thought. He found himself in déjà-vu of his first visit to Colorado Springs, but in more imminent danger.

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman running out onto the street. She looked to be about 40. Her words were barely audible through heavy tears.

"James! Oh, James, honey, put the gun down, please!" She ran to Mr. Barnes and wrapped her arms around him, and knocked the gun out of his hands in the process.

All of the onlookers breathed a sigh of relief, and went about their business. Usually a gunfight would be the object of excitement, but everyone in town felt sorry for Mr. Barnes and did not want to see his life ended prematurely. As for Kid, some of them knew of the legendary gunfighter and did not want to see him go either.

Ruth took George by the hand and walked toward Kid. They all embraced, but not for long.

"Now I, for one, would like to know what this is all about!" Ruth exclaimed, exasperation, fear, and sternness all evident in her voice. "First thing's first: George, where have you been? We've all been worried sick! I sent Kid out to find you but I guess you're too good for an old man." She now tried to add some jest to everyone's dark and confused mood. Kid's gruff expression lightened a fraction.

"Miz Cole, I was just tryin' to find myself a family of my own. I know I shoulda told ya, but I was jus' scared that you would put me in with the other kids. If I was there, none of the folks in town woulda wanted any of the kids. And of course they wouldn't want me."

The same anger boiled inside Ruth and Kid; anger that the world had taught its crooked ways to a boy so young and innocent, but they remained sympathetic.

"Don't worry, George, you can stay with us as long as you like. You'll always have food in your belly and people who love you. We'll protect you."

"We know God has a special family he is planning to lead us to, one that he is preparing just for you," Ruth added.

George gave them a hug, and noticed that Mrs. Barnes was walking their way.

Before she could say anything, Kid said, "Now ma'am, I know we got a lot to get settled but I'm sorry for any worry that came to ya. My name's Kid Cole, this is my wife, Ruth, and George. I suggest you get your husband sobered up and tomorrow we can straighten out everything."

"I'm Naomi Barnes," she shook their hands. "I apologize for my husband's behavior. Thank you for bein' so kind. Yes, that idea sounds mighty fine to me. Good night."

When Ruth and Kid entered their room of the boarding house, she wanted answers.

"Kid, I know this wasn't all you and it's clear that man was drunk. But please, explain this to me. You could've been killed." She gave him a tight hug and tilted her head so she could hear his heartbeat. He returned it, then grasped her hands lovingly in front of him.

"But there's somethin' you oughta know before you tell me." She proceeded to explain the story of the Barnes' son.

"Mr. Barnes was drunk when I took him out of the meetin' hours ago. I brought him back to his house, about 5 miles from here. We walked because that man wasn't gettin' on no horse. I lectured him for a few minutes but for the most part he just stumbled along and cussed at me. I got him to his house, and left. When I got into town, I picked up a few supplies and asked around about the town doctor, you know, for Annie. When I came out of the mercantile, there was Mr. Barnes in the middle of the street, gun in hand pointed at me."

"We just seem to invite trouble wherever we go," Ruth sighed. "I'm just glad your safe."

"And these words are coming from the great revivalist Sister Ruth?" Kid said. Now they were both sitting on the bed. "What happened to, 'As long as we invite God, no harm shall come to us?'"

Ruth broke into a grin. "You'll also be happy to know that I've scheduled a revival for tomorrow morning with the Reverend Thomas."

"That ain't a surprise. This town could sure use one."

"And I explicitly invited the Barneses."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter will be 3****rd**** person limited, but focusing on Annie, to change it up. We won't know what Sister Ruth or Kid Cole are thinking, even though up until this point, the story has been focusing on their thoughts and actions. We will still find out what happens with the Barneses, though, in a later chapter.**

Annie bolted upright, a nightmare still fresh in her mind. Her muscles ached, as if the failed childbirth had actually happened. She hugged and rubbed her stomach, unable to shake the petrifying images. Yet, the sun streaming in through the balcony of the boarding house told her that it was already mid-morning, and she must hurry if she wanted to get to services on time. The Coles had graciously paid for a stay in a single room.

She quickly dressed and styled her hair into a tight bun. Downstairs, Widow Cahill was already washing the breakfast dished.

"Good morning, Annie! I'm afraid the rest of the family has headed over to the church, but you should stay here and eat. Growing girl like you needs enough to eat for two, ya know."

"Thank you, ma'am, but I'll just grab a biscuit. I don't want to miss the service," Annie replied. She marveled at Widow Cahill's reference to the Coles and the orphans as a "family." She didn't know how to feel about being included in that bunch.

"Service don't start for some time. We can head there together," the Widow insisted.

"Well, alright," said Annie. "That's very kind of you."

When they arrived at the church, Widow Cahill and Annie sat down next to the group, in two seats that Kid and Ruth had saved for them. Before lone, Reverend Thomas was ready to begin.

"Welcome, everyone. I'd like to begin with a hymn, on page 226 of your hymnals. I'd like to invite everyone to join in."

The congregation broke into singing, "For the Beauty of the Earth."

For the beauty of the earth,

for the glory of the skies,

for the love which from our birth

over and around us lies;

Lord of all, to thee we raise

this our hymn of grateful praise.

For the beauty of each hour

of the day and of the night,

hill and vale, and tree and flower,

sun and moon, and stars of light;

Lord of all, to thee we raise

this our hymn of grateful praise.

For the joy of ear and eye,

for the heart and mind's delight,

for the mystic harmony,

linking sense to sound and sight;

Lord of all, to thee we raise

this our hymn of grateful praise.

For the joy of human love,

brother, sister, parent, child,

friends on earth and friends above,

for all gentle thoughts and mild;

Lord of all, to thee we raise

this our hymn of grateful praise.

The last verse struck a chord in Annie's heart and in the hearts of all of the orphans old enough to understand. Some choked back tears, but others prayed even harder that they would find a family on the journey.

In honor of the orphans, Reverend Thomas gave a sermon about God's fatherly love. He kept it short and sweet, knowing the dangers of leaving a bunch of young children to get restless.

Finally, it looked as if the service was over. But Reverend Thomas had one last thing to say.

"Folks, we have many special guests here today, but right now I would like to welcome a special lady to address all of you, Sister Ruth Cole."

Sister Ruth walked up to the altar and addressed the crowd.

"Hi everyone, I'd like to invite y'all to come to my revival at noon today. There's going to be praise, singin', and healin' all for the glory of the Lord. To give you a preview of what's comin', let's sing one together!

She broke out into one of her favorite hymns, "Old Time Religion" and marched through the aisle, clapping and smiling. Annie admired Ruth's enthusiasm and courage. Annie wished she could dismiss what other people thought. The bad habit stemmed from her mother, a well-to-do New York lady. Annie had always been aware of people's opinions about her, and the proper way to act in high society. She would have brought ridicule and infamy upon her family had she remained. But she would have willing left to save the life of her child.

The congregation exited the church with smiles on their faces. Annie noticed Kid walking around as if he was looking for someone, and then walk up to a middle-aged woman. She also saw a crown begin to gather around Sister Ruth, presumably to ask about the Revival or adoption. But then, in the softest voice, she thought she overheard someone say, "So, are you transporting her back to her husband?"


	9. Chapter 9

A great turnout had attended the revival, much to Sister Ruth's pleasure. Some folks had even been healed of arthritis, gout and a catarrh. She was discouraged, though, because she had not seen a certain face among the crowd: Mr. Barnes. As soon as the crowd permitted, Ruth scurried over to Kid, who was talking with Mrs. Barnes. In hushed tones, (many gossipers were around, eager to eavesdrop) they agreed to meet for lunch after Ruth packed up.

In Savannah, there were only two public places to eat: the local unnamed saloon and Widow Cahill's boarding house. They chose the ladder, considering they would probably find the topic of their conversation (Mr. Barnes) at the former.

When they arrived, the Widow was already clearing dishes from the noon meal.

"Got any leftovers for us, ma'am?" Kid asked.

"Of course I do, you know I always make extra." He laughed and smiled. She reminded him of an Italian woman he once knew, who always said, "Better to have too much than not enough."

As their meal was prepared, Ruth, Kid, and Naomi made themselves comfortable. Ruth decided to begin with a little levity.

"So, Naomi, or should I call you mama?"

Kid and Naomi looked at her like she was growing another head. Naomi was in her forties; Ruth was 20 years her senior.

"In the Bible, Naomi is Ruth's mother-in-law," Ruth laughed it off. But by the look on Mrs. Barnes's face, she could tell she was not in the mood for laughter.

"Please, do let us know how we can help you." Ruth placed her hands on Naomi's and squeezed in confidence.

"It's my husband. You've seen what he's like when he's drunk. And the thing is, I'm hurting just as much as him but I'm not allowed to grieve because I have to look after him like a child. I've just about given up controlling him. When I woke up this morning, he was gone and I haven't seen him since. It's normal. He'll come back when he wants to eat."

Ruth and Kid already knew that he was grieving for his lost son, but Naomi didn't know Reverend Thomas had disclosed this information, so she recounted it in even more detail.

"So you see, Jimmy's memory lives on in our house. It's almost haunting. But I was not done loving him. When I heard about that orphan train, I knew that God was speaking to me. To pour love into a child who truly needed all the love I had left. Of course, I knew that it was going to be a different kind of love. I told Marvin about the idea, thinking he would change if we adopted. You know, clean himself up. I guess I was too blind with my own hope to realize that sending him to choose his new son was a bad idea." She sighed a heavy sigh, as if her whole world was too heavy to lift off her shoulders.

While Naomi took a breath, Kid and Ruth thought of what to say next. For Ruth, this conversation was a glimpse into the life of a preacher. In her younger days, she admired members of the clergy so much, and aspired to that occupation one day. She loved holding revivals as an alternative, but now she realized the lack of intimacy that they held. When she moved on to the next town, it was always final. No personal relationships could be formed with townspeople. Sure, she'd advised her siblings a few times when necessary, but that was family and this was different.

Meanwhile, the food remained untouched.

"It's always good to have hope," Ruth told her gently. "Perhaps the orphan train was a sign from the Lord. The Lord also changes people, and if you ask Him, He will help you and your husband. The good parts are still there, just buried among all the grief."

"That's just it," replied Naomi. "If I adopt, I'm afraid Marvin won't change. That his drunkenness will make life miserable for our son."

"Has he ever hit you?" Kid asked urgently.

"No. He's just been very distant. He's angry at the town, mostly. Especially the fact that there's no doctor. He seems to think Jimmy could have been saved. The town just has no money to hire one. I really don't know why I'm telling you people this. I've never talked this much in my life. But Mrs. Cole, you were just so convincing at the revival today I thought you would know what to do."

Finally, they got to a topic Kid could comment on. "Ma'am, unfortunately there's not much a doctor can do for consumption. I should know, I have it. But I just found out yesterday that this town doesn't have a doctor. Ruth and I have a doctor friend in Colorado Springs who might know somebody willing to take the position for less. Just so happens that our train will be stopping there in another week."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Cole. At least that solves one problem. If I tell this to Marvin, it may give him hope. But how will he stop his drinking?"

"We can help you sober him up right now, can't we, Kid?" Ruth inquired. Tomorrow they would be off, and it didn't seem right to leave their new friends in such a pickle.

Ruth and Kid were at a point in their marriage where they usually knew each other's answer. Ruth knew Kid would be willing to do this job. His illness was making him soft, and so was she.

"Well, it's gonna take a lot of effort and not just one day's worth," Kid said. "We can take him back to your home and stay with him through the night, but then you have to make sure he doesn't get back on the bottle. Throw out all of his whiskey."

"Yes, sir. I've never known kinder folks than you, willing to help complete strangers," Naomi said in awe.

"We're just humble instruments of the Lord, sister," Ruth smiled. "Whatsoever you do to the least of my brothers."

And so they spent the rest of the night with Marvin and Naomi Barnes. Good thing, too, because he was out cold when Kid dragged him from the saloon. While Kid tied down Marvin, Ruth made a promise to Naomi.

"I'll tell you what. Wire me in Colorado Springs in two weeks. If Mr. Barnes has made progress, we'll come back here so you can adopt a son. If not, I'll wire you from San Francisco in three weeks, and we'll check in again."

"You'd do that for me?" Naomi said.

"I know the joy and healing children can bring. And I've seen the pain of a grieving mother."

They collapsed in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruth, Kid, and the orphans were about ready to board the train out of Savannah, Missouri. Four days had been long enough, and the children were getting restless wanting to find their new families. The night before, Ruth had baked Widow Cahill a thank-you cake for her hospitality. Now, Reverend Thomas met them at the station for a send-off.

"It's been such a pleasure meetin' you and your congregation, Reverend Thomas," Ruth said.

"Fine little town you got here," added Kid.

"Please do keep in touch. You know how to reach me," replied Reverend Thomas.

And they were on their way. Through the plains the train rolled and rolled. Ruth curled up in the bedroom for Bible study, while the orphans sat in the main cabin, along with Annie and Kid. Annie tried to get some shut-eye, but was kept awake by her baby's kicking.

About an hour into the trip, George came up to Kid, who was staring out the window deep in thought. "Mr. Cole, why is Kid your name? You're not a kid, you're a man."

"That's a long story for another time, my boy. How about a song instead?" He lifted George onto his knee and stifled a cough. He _would_ get through this song without so much as a wheeze.

George smiled innocently, not typical of him at all. The Coles were civilizing him. He hadn't been caught stealing in Savannah but once. And that was only an apple.

"How about 'Sweet Betsy from Pike?'" asked Kid, and started right in strumming his guitar. That was always a favorite with children. Some of the other younger orphans gathered round, mesmerized. Even some of the adolescents were engrossed, though they pretended they weren't paying attention. Kid was careful to change some of the lyrics to suit young ears. Ike would be Betsy's _husband_, not lover. Meanwhile, Annie drifted off to sleep, as her baby's kicking ceased when Kid began the song.

George liked Kid's songs a lot, but he didn't pay much attention, for he was still beaming inside. Nobody had ever called him "My boy."

Eight days later, their numbers had dwindled down to fifteen children. Four children had been adopted at each of their previous two stops in Missouri and Kansas. Ruth's heart had lurched at every child's departure.

Thomas, an eight-year old orphan, burst through the door of the engineer's' cabin. He had been allowed to ride with the engineer for a time, and now delighted in telling the group, "We're here! We're in Colorado Springs everybody!" This made him feel very important. The engineer, John, had taken a liking to Thomas because he reminded him of his friend, Brian Cooper.

As the train rolled into the station, Kid and Ruth became giddy as children. Some of the children even looked at them funny because they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"How do you think Dr. Mike will react to seeing us?" Kid asked.

"Well, I still think we should have written ahead 'stead of just showing up," Ruth replied. "But I'm sure that her, Sully, and the children will be equally happy to see us as we are them. The question is, how will they react to the children?"

"Dr. Mike loves children and she knows how to persuade people to do things. That could work out for them, ya know, help set them up with families."

"You do realize the first thing that woman's gonna ask you about is your consumption," Ruth pointed out.

Kid's face sobered. "Now why do you have to go and ruin a moment like that? It'll be fine."

"Don't forget to say congratulations," Ruth said through gritted teeth. Then she turned her attention to the children to take attendance.

Everyone was accounted for and eager to get back on land, possibly to a family of their very own.

Ruth descended the platform first, followed by the children, and Kid bringing up the rear. She spotted Dr. Mike, Brian, and Matthew instantly. They all saw Ruth as well and were taken aback, in a good way.

"Sister Ruth!" Dr. Mike yelled and waved. "How wonderful to see you! Is Kid Cole with you? Did you see Colleen on the train?"

Sister Ruth smiled and laughed as she approached them, content to see that her beloved Doctor friend remained the same old bundle of energy.

"Dr. Mike, Brian, Matthew, how pleased I am to see you. But I know this reception wasn't for me. No, Colleen wasn't riding with us I reckon."

"How odd. She was supposed to be on this train. Perhaps she'll wire later with news of a delay."

Matthew looked a bit more concerned. "I'll go wire her right now." He tipped his hat to Sister Ruth. Meanwhile, Brian ran over to say hello to his engineer friend John.

"All right. Thank you, Matthew," Dr. Mike said. "We must catch up! What brings you back here so soon? And who are all these children?"

By this time, Kid had descended and all the children were gathered around.

"Howdy, Dr. Mike." He tipped his hat. "Congratulations to you and Sully! We got your letter a few weeks back."

"Thank you," Michaela blushed. "Has your tuberculosis improved?"

Ruth gave Kid and knowing look, as if to say, _I told you so_.

"Dr. Mike, I'd like you to meet our friends," Kid ignored her question. He began ratting off all fifteen names, finishing with George and Annie.

"Kid Cole, I am impressed. Sister Ruth is a good influence on you. But why didn't we get notice of an orphan train coming to Colorado Springs?"

"Well, this was not one of our official stops. We wanted to stop by for a visit. I just knew you'd be able to find homes for some of these children," Kid said sincerely. "And we also have a favor to ask."

Just then, the Reverend Johnson happened to be waking by and overheard the conversation. He exchanged a glance with Dr. Mike, remembering the events of Colorado Springs' last visit by an orphan train.


	11. Chapter 11

Kid and Ruth recognized that the children were becoming antsy, so they got settled in at the boarding house right away. The promise of a fresh meal at Grace's Café was all the motivation they needed to quicken their pace.

Dr. Mike and Brian were waiting patiently for their friends to arrive. With Colleen away at school, Matthew assuming duty at the sheriff's office, and Sully at the reservation, their family had dwindled to a small welcoming committee. Still, what they lacked in size, they made up for in enthusiasm.

Brian, now two years older and more mature than when the last orphan train had pulled into town, eagerly asked the children their names and introduced himself. It helped that he no longer had to share a house with such a large crowd.

Meanwhile, Dr. Mike caught up with her old friends.

"I must say I never thought I'd see the day when you two chaperoned an orphan train," she began.

"Well, that don't mean I won't hold a revival or two while I'm here. Haven't retired yet," Sister Ruth joked. "Truth is, this whole thing was Kid's idea. I'm just along for the ride."

Michaela raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Just then, Grace arrived with the food. Everyone thanked her warmly but then George piped up, "I sure do hope this stuff is good from all that talk Mr. Cole made on the ride here!"

George took a bear-sized bite of the meatloaf and paused to taste it. Then he began ravenously chowing down the rest.

The adults stifled laugher and Grace smiled and shook her head. "Why, thank you Mr. Cole, I sure do appreciate your endorsement."

He tipped his hat at Grace and went back to the conversation at hand.

"Dr. Mike, with you bein' so respected in this town, I thought you'd be able to set these children up with some families."

"Well, I am flattered, but were you aware that an orphan train came through here two years ago? In fact, it was a few months after you two met."

"No, I wasn't. But don't you think families are always lookin' to adopt?" Kid asked hopefully.

Dr. Mike made sure that the children were busy eating, playing, or talking. She spoke to the Coles in hushed tones.

"Two years, ago, families showed up to adopt just looking for free labor. Now, I believe that the town has shown great prosperity since then, but only time will tell. I don't want to risk repeating that situation. Tell you what, I'll speak to Jake, Loren, and the Reverend to call a town meeting. Hopefully Dorothy can put out a special edition of the gazette by tomorrow."

Sister Ruth and Kid Cole smiled. Though they didn't see their friend very often, she was as dependable as they come.

"Under one condition," Michaela added.

The Coles looked at her quizzically.

"That you come by the clinic after lunch, Mr. Cole. I'd like to check on your tuberculosis."

Not again, Kid though. He hated all this fussing because of some stupid disease. But it was a small price to pay for the help Dr. Mike was providing.

"All right," he grumbled.

"Good." Michaela said.

At about that time, Annie sensed a lull in the conversation, and decided she trusted Dr. Mike.

"Excuse me, Dr. Quinn," she spoke softly from across the table. "I was wondering if I could make an appointment with you, for a check-up."

"Of course you may. In fact, I'd like to examine the whole group, if I may," she looked at the Coles.

"But, you see if I could go separately, since I'm due soon."

Dr. Mike now realized the mistake she had made. "Yes, of course. How about two o' clock?"

"Yes thank you very much."

Before long, the lunch was over and the children were satisfied with full stomachs. Ruth and Kid allowed the children to stay and play while Kid was examined, but to come back to the boarding house when the sun went in.

Some of the older girls wanted to go to the store to admire the clothes, even if they couldn't buy any. Myra graciously said she would look after the two very young ones (age three) for however long Kid needed. Brian wanted to show some kids around the town, mostly his age or younger.

Brian went to Robert E. and Grace's house to summon his friend Anthony. Anthony was done with chores, so he was allowed to come out. They decided to start the tour at the meadow. With about five children in tow, they began their tour. On the way there, little George stopped Anthony.

"That house you came out of, do you work there?" he asked.

"No, that's where I live."

"You _live _there?" George was amazed.

"I even have my own room. Miz Grace and Robert E. are the best parents ever. They adopted me a few months ago."

George was as jealous and hopeful as an almost-six year old could ever be. "Do you think they have room for one more?"


End file.
